1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention is an electronic teaching aid. The following patents are listed as admitted prior patents and the present invention is believed patentable over these prior patents for reasons which will be set forth herein: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,057,082 Wellington, et al; 3,579,864 Schure, et al; 3,141,244 Smith; 3,662,078 Holiday.
In the present invention there is provided and claimed an automatic electronic teaching aid that includes a casing, a removable cover, an elongated interfolded paper sheet, restraining guides, the cover having a plurality of holes drilled or formed therein, wherein there is provided an electric circuit board that can be replaced or reversed according to the subject being taught. A probe is provided for perforating the sheet and passing through one of the holes in the cover and contacting the circuit board to produce an output. The closest prior known patent is believed to be U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,082 to Wellington, et al, but in Wellington, et al there is merely shown a test scoring, recording and teaching apparatus that includes counters, signal means, a printed circuit board, a probe, and a puncturable sheet. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,244 to Smith, there is shown an audio-visual teaching device that includes a control unit, a sheet of puncturable material, a sheet of non-conductive material, a probe, and circuit means. Schure, et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,864 shows a teaching device that includes a multiple leaf answer response sheet, card, lamps, housing and matrix. In prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,078 to Holiday there is shown a soft teaching machine that includes a recording and presenting means, means for advancing the recording and presenting means, displaying means and probe means. It is submitted that neither the primary prior patent to Wellington, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,082 taken alone or in conjunction with the other listed patents are anticipatory of the present invention because they do not show, whether taken individually or collectively, an automatic teaching aid comprising a box-like casing, a cover for the casing, an electric circuit board, the holes, sheet, probe, and the other features that are recited in the claims.